In applications which require a motor to accelerate a relatively high mass load over a short time period control transistors operated in the linear region are placed in parallel in numbers necessary to handle the power dissipation required. While that technique operates satisfactorily from a motor control viewpoint, the cost of the circuit becomes very substantial where a large number of transistors are needed in order to handle the load. Consequently, it is the object of this invention to solve the above problem by providing a circuit capable of rapidly accelerating a motor under high load conditions without utilizing a large number of transistors.